


Alien Surrogacy

by Chase_Colbot



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: F/M, Inspired by that one part in an Optimus Prime x Reader fanfiction, Ra Moon is a feisty baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chase_Colbot/pseuds/Chase_Colbot
Summary: Ra Moon gets injured greatly in an battle against the stardroids biggest enemies - the Star Marshals and military. So Eris is appointed to be the surrogate to carry Ra Moon through full ter,m. But of course that doesn't go to plan when all sorts of hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Earth | Terra (Rockman)/Eris (OC), Ra Moon (Rockman) & Eris (OC)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> This story was a thought expirement involving headcannons that may be subject to change all preganancies that are stated- real or fake are all simulated please take caution when reading.
> 
> Headcannons used in this story:
> 
> Robots use a "Data Transfer" to make babies binary code influx very messy.
> 
> In that case of Ra Moon he had to teleport in her stomach or float, so his soul floated inside her if that made sense.
> 
> Please do NOT reproduce my work!

Eris was called to the room where Ra Moon was held and she then sighed. 

“I’m here.” Eris said. 

“Good that you’re here, Lord Ra Moon wants to speak with you.” Terra Said.

Everyone was almost grim and serious. 

“Creator wants to speak to me?” Eris asked.

“Yes, is that what I not just said?” Terra snaps. 

“Oh ok jeez, I was just clarifying…” Eris mumbles. 

“Go on in, we’re right behind you” Pluto said. 

Eris nods walking into the room all of them following after. 

Ra Moon had been badly against the latest battle and it was scary. Everyone was either worried or depressed or both. They watched as Eris approached Ra Moon. 

“Ra Moon? Lord, are you okay?” Eris asked. 

“You wish to speak to me?” Eris asked, Ra Moon looked over and hummed weakly. The orb glowed. 

“Yes I did… We need to speak, you’ve been a valuable member of the stardroids for as long as I can remember…” Ra Moon said. 

“Well I am Second in command after all…” Eris said softly. 

“And that was the smartest decision ever created.” Ra Moon chuckles. 

“Sir I feel like this isn’t the only reason why you called me here.” Eris said. 

There was silence, before a small chuckle. 

“You felt good then.” Ra Moon said. 

“Come closer, Eris.” Ra Moon ordered. Eris went closer and ooked at Ra Moon. 

“Yes, sir?” Eris questions. 

“This is going to be the last time I ever see you, since I’m dying.” He said. 

“But, remember, to do your best in the war without me.” Ra Moon said. 

“I will creator, I will.” Eris said, tearing up.

“There’s got to be another way. “Eris said. Terra sighs. 

“There  _ is  _ no other way, even Jupiter and Sundstar can’t help.” Terra said. 

“Actually, yes there is a way.” Said Venus.

“Huh?” Eris turns her head towards Venus.

“During the time in my lab and venturing out in the library, I came across a paperweight binded by staples--” Venus started. 

“English!” Everyone said. 

“A book you nincompoops a book!” Venus facepalmed, “Anyways in said book it tells the legend of a way to save Lord Ra Moon. It’s a surrogacy.” Venus said. 

“Whatever  _ THAT  _ means!” Saturn said. 

“Actually a surrogate is when someone carries a child for someone that is unable to,” Venus said. “Mostly its same sex parents or an infertile womanbn,” Venus said.

“So what does that correlate with Lord Ra Moon.” Pluto asked.

“”Well we can save him if he could get a woman to carry him for a few months.” Venus explained, everyone looked towards Eris. When Eris noticed everyone looking at her she turned her head to look towards them. 

“Yes? Can I help you?” Eris asked

“God, weren’t you listening?! You’re able to help Ra Moon!” Venus said.

“Me? How?!” Eris chittersss.

“Well, the thing is Eris, we need a female to carry Ra Moon.” Terra stepped forward.

“And you chose me? I’m just a second in command!” Eeros states.

“No you’re not.” Terra said, “I promise you that you’re a part of our family, please can you do this for us?” Terra asked, everyone looked pleading, Eris couldn’t bear to see her friends like this so she sighs.

“I’ll do it.” Eris finally says. 

“Yes! Thank you!” Terra said, hugging Eris.

“Oh uh, you’re welcome?” Eris questioned.

“So what now?”

Terra turned to Ra Moon.

“Sir, we have achieved a surrogate.” Terra said 

“Really?” Ra Moon asked, he was breathing heavily.

“Yes, sir, Eris. She agreed.” Terra said.

“Really? Eris you’ll do this for me?” Ra Moon asked, Eris nodded.

“But you barely know me!” Ra Moon said.

“But you’re our creator, our sire.” Eris mumbles.

“I wouldn’t dream of losing you.” Eris tears up.

“I understand, Eris.” Ra Moon said.

“You’re after all the most thoughtful of my creations.” Eris states.

”Only want what's best for everyone!” Eris chirps.

“Heh, alright, say your final goodbyes now.” Ra Moon said. 

“Ok, goodbye Ra Moon.” Venus said, everyone followed suit, soon enough Ra Moon made a small hum and blinked several times before floating inside Eris’ stomach. Everyone watched with bated breath as Eris patted her stomach laughing.

“Is he alright?” Terra finally spoke up. Eris turns around.

“Yup, he got in my tummy safely” Eris explained.

“Now, be careful with Lord Ra Moon, don’t want any abusement of drugs and alcohol during pregnancy.” Saturn warned.

“Got it, I don’t do either.” Eris said. They walked off leaving Eris alone by herself with Terra. Eris was about to leave but Terra stopped her.

“Hey, Eris?” Terra said.

“Yes, commander?” She questioned.

“Since you’re carrying Lord Ra Moon, I’m thinking you shouldn’t go through this alone, and I was wondering… Maybe I could help throughout the whole pregnancy?” Terra proposed, Eris gave a warm smile.

“Of course, Terra~” Eris chriped. “God, not like I don’t trust you or anything it’s just that… Well things are gonna get  _ bumpy  _ from here.” Terra said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Man, Terra wasn’t joking when he said things would get “bumpy”. Ra Moon was an energetic but feisty baby not letting up when told to stop kicking too hard- (Or bumping against her stomach.) Many things she tried to tell the little Lord were futile. Ra Moon ended up being one of Eris’ hardest regnancies, at least Terra was here for her like he said he would to be honest any help is appreciated in pregnancies like these.

“Ra Moon please stop bumping for the 11.200th time! It’s hurting!” Eris whined. Terra sighs.

“Ra Moon hurting you?” Terra asked.

“Yes. this is painful.” Eris complains.

“Well, the thing is… I wasn’t kidding when things would get bumpy, huh?” Terra laughs and Eris throws a pillow towards Terra but it flies past him. 

“No slag, ‘Daddy’ Terra” Eris teases him.

“Don’t call me that, I’m not father material.” Terra sternly said. 

“Hah, whatever, you  _ did  _ agree to help me through the pregnancy so you’re a dad figure to Lord Ra Moon.” Eris sticks her tongue out playfully. Terra just sighs and rolls his eyes laughing.

“Whatever you say, Eris, whatever you say.” Terra walked off holding his arm and sighing even though that Ra Moon is going to be back it’s gonna be odd having no one to command you. The only one that could command him was Ra Moon but nobody could command them now, Lord Sunstar was to be next. Eris was humming a small tune just generally being happy.

“There’s just a world out there waiting for Lord Ra Moon~” Eris sangfg.

Kick. Bump! Thud!

A chorus of “kicking” was greeted upon her stomach. She sighed.

“Moonie, we’ve been through this don’t kick me!” Eris said of course Ra Moon never listens.

Many months passed and Eris was a little noticeable around her stomach. Almost equivalent to 2 or 3 months but not enough of a baby bump.

“You’re really brave doing this, Eris” Saturn noted.

“Of course anything for Ra Moon” Eris states.

“Thank you, we appreciate this.” Jupiter said. 

“Anytime, anytime I’m just g;ad to help.” Eris said.

“Ok, lass, we’re unsure if this is safe, we are worried” Neptune said. 

“Shut up Neptune it is safe!” Mercury said.

“I counter that, if any stress, drug or alchol intake, and heavy lifiting can result in a miscarriage and we can lose a M,oon and do we want that to happen?” Venus asked.

“No.” Eris said.

“Well, why exactly are miscarriages “Unsafe”?” Mercury asked. 

“I just said, hormones.” Venus said.

“Uh, you didn’t exactly say anything about… “hormones”” Saturn said.

“Oh he didn’t?” Mercury asked, “Thousands of years ag-”

“Wait, are we seriously playing right now? This is serious and you guys better  _ not  _ ask her too much work! That’ll make her tired.” Terra said. “Actually, no more work until Lord Ra Moon is “born”” Terra said.

“What?! I love my job!” Eris shouts.

“Eris, look at me, this is for you guys’ safety” Terra said.

“But, I can file reports, right?” Eris questioned Terra and shook his head. 

“Aw come on! I can’t even do slag  _ that  _ simple?” Eris asked.

“Nope, not until he’s born.” Terra said.

“Ugh, fine.” Eris said.

"In fact get some charge/rest go to my room, now” Terra commanded.

“Why your room?” Eris whined.

“Because… So I can keep a close eye on you!”   
Terra growled.

“Fine!” Eris stomps to his room.

“Terra--” Mercury started.

_ Commander  _ T erra” Terra corrected.

“Commander Terra, I think you were a little harsh.” Terra snaps his neck towards Mercury just as he said this.

“Excuse me?” Terra questioned.

“I--” Mercury started.

Meanwhile Eris was patting her stomach sighing.

“You know, Lord Ra Moon? Terra is extremely passionate about you for some reason.” Eris said. “He just wants you safe and doesn’t care about me at all.” Eri sighs.

“Why do I feel selfish now?? I swear I did this surrogacy to help everyone, I feel like I don’t matter, as much as you do in this situation.” Eris sighed once more. “Do I matter? Lord Ra Moon? Kick twice for yes, kick once for no.” Eris asked. 

Bump Bump kick.

“Or bump twice, I guess that’s a yes that I do matter?”

Ra Moon bumps again 2 times to signal yes.

“I’ll admit, you’re pretty aware in the womb.” Eris said.

Kick Bump Bump.

“Ow, stomach pains!” Eris groans.

Terra was listening in on the conversation and sighed.

“Eris, I  _ do  _ care about you two just for your safety.” Terra whispered. Whining could be heard from the room causing Terra to come inside _.  _

“Eris, are you okay?” Terra asked. 

“No” Terra sighs.

“He’s really enjoying making my life a living hell.” Eris states.

“That's not true, and you know that.” Terra said.

“Oh yeah stick up for him and don’t side with me! This slag is bull fragging horseslag!” Eris yelled.

“How come?” Terra asked.

“You obviously care for him more than you’ll ever do for me.” Eris said.

“I do care for you too! I care for both of you!” Terra shouts, he was getting impatient

“Then that’s why you prevented me from working?” Eris screams.

“Eris, you're getting stressed, please don’t do this.” Terra said.

“Fine” Eris layed back down, despite her better judgement.

“Eris, I care for each of you, please, just listen.” Terra begs.

“If you do then you should leave us be for at least a day, I’ll be fine.” Eris hissed.

“No, I want to stay here for 24/7 I made a promise” Terra said.

“Fine.” Eris muttered.

“Oh, gee” Terra thought. 

“That’s easy.” Terra thought, Eris went to the bed and slept.

Terra sighs.

“I don’t know why she thought.” Terra fell asleep besides her cuddling holding her close.

“I love you…” He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Eris was busy on earth with Ra Moon in her tummy, by now it’s exactly 3 months she’s noticeable now 5 months pregnant. She was humming, rubbing her tummy and looking over her shoulder hoping she wasn’t being watched by anyone. Mainly basically the Star Marshals. They never were on the same page. They never liked the Stardroids, and they hated them with a passion since they were extremely dangerous and they even hate Ra Moon more. So if they find out she’s carrying Ra Moon in her tummy that will be a disaster waiting to happen. Terra allowed her down on earth for a while she’d be damned if she allows this to be ruined.

“Ra Moon I’m craving cupcakes and cookies, but which should I get? Kick or bump once for cookies bump twice for cupcakes” Eris said.

“Huh, he m-” Eris gets kicked in the stomach twice. 

“Ow, geez Ra Moonie, why on earth do you have to kick so damn hard?” Eris winces.

“I don’t understand… Trio, how are you so sure it is here? There’s nothing but a signal…” Quartet quips.

“Of course there’s a Stardroid  _ 2  _ of them here… Especially Ra Moon!” Trio smirks.

They walked towards the baking aisle where Eris was heading out. She was escaping this asile.

“Follow that Stardroid!” Trio shouts. Eris went to the baby aisle though she’s preparing now. 

“Hm there’s a lot of baby stuff…” Eris hummed.

“What is she doing in the baby aisle?” Trio asked.

“Baby stuff, perhaps?” Quartet said.

“Nevermind that.” Trio growls.

“There’s supposed to be 2 sStardroids and Ra Moon!” Trio hissed.

“But I don’t see the Stardroid or Ra Moon…” Quartet said. 

“That’s what I just said, dumb Quarte!” Trio growled.

“Sorry boss,” Quartet quivers out.

“That’s more like it.” Quartet heard Trio snap out.

“So Moonie, what diapers should I get you?” Eris asked.

“Hold on, I thought we injured Ra Moon back a long time ago?” Quartet said.

“Yes, Quartet, that’s what i'm trying to find out!” Trio shopouted.

“Hold on, Moonie, I think someone is sneaking up on me.” Eris said.

“Frag, we need to hurry Quartet!” Trio snaps out.

“Why, Trio?” Quartet asked.

“Don’t ask, just do it!” Trio shouts.

“Ok, then I will.” Quartet ran after the pregnant Stardroid. Eris growled.

“Stay away from me and my baby!” Eris screams even though she and ERa Moon were creation and creator she thought of Ra Moon as her baby since she is carrying him after all, she had a motherly instinct and wanted to protect her baby.

“Hm, Quartet she’s carrying Ra Moon in her stomach!” Trio shouts.

“That’s strange, normally people- or robots-- even aliebn robots can’t have children” Quartet said.

“Exactly! Quartet! We need to find out what is causing this and fast,” Trio said. “But I do have a theory. That Ra Moon was dying and that Stardroid decided to carry him as a surrogate. No wonder why…” Trio hissed, Eris then decided to  radio Terra. 

“Terra, I need your help  _ chtz-  _ help  _ chtz  _ they’re after me!” Eris said.

Bzzzt!

“Frag, looks like it’s just me and you, buddy.” Eris growled grabbing her weapon Spark Plug. Similar to Spark Chaser she can limit how much she can charge at once however.

“You would not dare touch a pregnant woman? Would you?” Eris asked.

“The thing is… we would…” Trio said, stepping forward.

“This is absolutely ridiculous, can we let her go?” Quartet chitters.

“You’re a coward, Quartet!” Trio shouts. 

“N-No I’m not I thought it’ll be beneficial to everyone else if we let her go.” Quartet said. 

“I didn’t pay you to think, Quartet!” Trio hissed. 

“You don’t pay me at all.” Quartet mumbled.

“Eris reaches a dead end. And she turned around to face the Star Marshals.

“Put the weapon down if you cooperate with us and come with, we won’t use the taser with 2,0000 watts!” Trio shouts.

“Actually, it’s 200--”

“Shut it, Quartet!” Trio shouts.

“...” Quartet shuts up. 

“I won’t let you hurt us…” Eris said. She grabbed her Spark Plug and used iytt.

“Put the weapon down, right now!” Trio yelled, Eris charges it up even more. During this time Shadow Man feels some strange presence in the baby aisle wandering through the room endlessly. He saw the Star Marshals with Eris, a Stardroid. Even though she wasn’t classified as one because she's a Dwarfdroid.

“Don’t touch that Stardroid! And, where’s Ra Moon? I sense him- His energy signa;ll here.” Shadow Man said. 

“Ah! That’s what I was sensing Kuiperdroid! Not 2 Stardroids but 1 Stardroid, a Kuiperdroid and Ra Moon!” Trio snaps. 

“Where’s Ra Moon?” Shadow Man asked.

“Shut it, Kupierdroid!” Trio snaps growling.

“Why are you chasing after this woman? Stop disobeying my masters and honors!” Shadow Man growled.

“Why should I even listen to a Kuiper like you?” Trio asked. 

“You better listen to me!” Trio got his attention off Eris and on Shadow Man, and on Shadow Man, Erism,, for a split second locked eyes with the fellow Kupier and bowed before he bowed back, he mouthed the words run and she did, this p[rompted the Star Marshals to run after her and prompted Shadow Man to run after them throwing ninja stars. They both get injured but continue running until Shadow Man gets hit by Trio's weapon falling down.

“I failed you…” Shadow Man mumbled. 

Trio eventually reaches up to Eris and attacks her. Tasing her, and cuffing her up in shackles. 

“Let me go!” Eris screams.

“Shut it, Stardroid.” Trio snapss.

Meanwhile with Terra he was pacing back and forth.

“What's wrong, Commander Terra?” Pluto asked.

“It’s Eris, isn’t it?” Mars asked. 

“Yes, she called via comm chatter but it didn’t go through and now she’s missing.” Terra sighs.

“Well, she’s probably out doing she said she would” Mercury said.

“What if she’s smoking? Or drinking or falling off a cliff?” Terra gasposps

“Sounds edgy.” Saturn said. 

“Sound fun” Jupiter states.

“No, jumping off cliffs isn't “fun” nor “edgy” it's unsafe that’s what!” Terra said. 

“Wow we were just lighting up the mood keep your head on straight!” Saturn snaps. 

“Don’t get cross with me, that;’s the Lord she’s carrying and so hel;p me stars I will kill her after Ra Moon is born once I’ll find out where she truly went.” Terra growls. He turned to face the computer and tracked Eris’ movements during those few.

“Eris went to the store, I was wrong, I’ll admit it.” Terra said. 

“Oh, so you’re admitting guilt?” Saturn asked.

“Yes, but that’s besides the point, let's find Eris and fast!” Terra teleported towards the last pinged location where she was atr. 

“Eris, where are you?” Terra questioned concern about the one carrying Lord Ra Moon.

He heard groaning coming from the baby aisle.

“Are you ok? Oh.” Terra saw Shadow Man.

“Lord-- Commander Terra?” Shadow Man questioned. 

“Yes, thats me.” Terra states plainly, completely ignoring Shadow Man. He was showing signs of stress.

“Where’s--” Terra starts.

“I sensed Ra Moon and another Stardroid, but those Star Marshals took her away!” Shadow Man growled.

“Star Marshals, have our lord and my second in command” Terra growled.

“But I will find her and bring both of them back! I’ll count my word on it!” Terra.

“Oh ok, I’ll be fine, bring master Ra Moon back!” Shadowq Man said.

“I will!” Terra teleports away. 


	4. Chapter 4

“If you’re ready!” Eris sang. She’d been locked in the Star Marshals brig with no escape and she began to wonder when she’ll get free.

“Quiet prisoner! You will shut your trap when we’re around!” Trio snaps.

“Whatever, you may have me and my baby locked up but you’ll  _ never  _ I mean never take away what's right from me!” Eris shouts.

“Ha, whatever, you’re staying here until Ra Moon is “born” then we’ll promptly and swiftly take him away. To run tests on him!” Trio sneers. They leave.

Eris sighs, but once they leave and Eris places a hand on her stomach.

“Ra Moonie? Are you alright? You know the drill bump once for no and twice for yes.” Eris said. No bump was administered.

“I’ll take that asno…” She teared up. She felt like she failed as a mother. 

“I’m sorry Lord Ra Moon I failed you!” Eris sobbed.,

“No you didn’t” Terra said, Eris turned and saw Terra.

“Commander he’s fragging dead and this is all my fragging fault!” Eris sobbed.

“Actually, I feel his energy signal its oozing positive vibes towards you! He’s absolutely trying to stay with you and make sure you’re alright.” Terra explained. 

“Then why is he so damn still?” Eris asked.

“Because, he’s focusing.” Terra said 

“Oh so he's focusing on making me feel better?” Eris asked.

“I guess so!” Terra said.

“That's really kind of him, Terra?” Eris said.

“Yes, Eris?” Terra turned towards her.

“Would you wish to take care of Ra Moon with me?” Eris asked.

“Of course! Ra Moon isn’t your responsibility alone, I have yet to thank you for your generosity actually!” Terra said.

“You already did, by being here.” 

“Eris, I try my best to be there and it’s sometimes hard” Terra said.

“Terra, have you ever wanted kids?” Eris asked.

“Not really, but maybe when this war's over, I’ll think of changing my mind, y’know this war and pregnancy/simulated pregnancy and 9 month delivery of parts for babies would distract me and make us lose in the war but there’s an obvious exception for Ra Moon” Terra hummed.

“I-- didn’t know that!” Eris said.

“But for now let's get you both out of this hellhole.” Terra takes her hand.

“Copy, Jupiter beam me back.” Terra said.

“Copy, alright” Jupiter returns them.

“Eris I’m glad the both of you are okay. You gave us quite a scare.” Terra exclaimed.

“Didn’t mean to.” Eris states.

“We know, and I assumed--”  Terra shook his head. “Nevermind.”

“He assumed you were doing drugs complicating the pregnancy” Venus said.

“...Venus…" Terra mumbled.

“Well, I wasn’t.” Eris said.

“So you still don’t trust me?” Eris tears up, uh oh she’s getting up[set fast. 

“No no no! I do trust you!” Terra waves his hands dismissively. Eris looked pretty upset.

“I can't believe you would not trust me even after I did this for you, you don’t care about me! You never did!” Eris was getting emotional. Who can blame her? Alien pregnancy isn’t all that peachy. Eris was busy doing what she does best: guilt trip-- It’s more not guiltripping it’s more of people telling her what she  _ doesn’t  _ want to hear, and her throwing a tantrum (In this case a pregnant one) her tantrums are the source of her power for some odd reason. But then again she  _ is  _ carrying Ra Moon. She did this because deep down she cared for the orb, she knew Ra Moon would die without her help. She only helped because she liked liked Commander Terra but he got his aft to far up Ra Moon to even notice her even holding or having said feelings for her. He didn’t care if she had feelings for him or even noted any particular feelings towards him. Terra was clueless, and Eris was in love For a while she thought she couldn’t help herself. All she could do is mutter upset words and sigh. Terra knew he’d done something wrong and he wanted to know.

“Well, what's wrong?” Terra asked.

“You, throughout this pregnancy you enable me and act like I can’t even be safe? What’s wrong with you?” Eris asked.

“Nothing, I just ensure the safety of you guys.” Terra states plainly.

“I don’t think that’s true you’re lying to me!” Eris screams.

“Inside voice and no stressing out, please.” Terra said. Eris scoffs.

“Y’know what? I’ve had enough! I’m done I’m just donme” Eris said, walking away for ages (only 5 months) Terra has been enabling her. And making her seem like she can’t handle anything, not even an alien surrogacy. She was pretty upset and she’d struggle for ages in what seemed to be what she call something… A word she doesn't want to believe: “enablation.”

“Well, if you don’t understand, I have been enabled and you’re the cause!” Eris screams.

“Well then leave!” Terra shouts. By now he was absolutely calm. He wasn't going to lose his cool but she had done it. She had flipped his lid, made him pissed and caused him to not want to deal with her shenanigans anymore. 

“Fine thern, I will!” Eros spat.

“Do it, you won’t!” Terra saids.

Eris walked out, this surprised Terra. He ran after her. 

“W-Where are you going?!” Terra asked.

“Leaving, goodbye!” Eris said. 

Terra stood in shock and horror., He was absolutely scared, He never thought Eris would go through with this.

By now she dealt with Terra’s overprotectiveness but this has gone too far.

“Goodbye.” Eris beamed away.

Terra fell to his knees only watching helplessly as Ra Moon inside of Eros left. 

“Commander What happened?” Venus asked running in, the others followed suit, “I don’t sense Ra Moon's energy signal anymore” Venus added.

“I’ll admit, I’ve… Made a mistake…” Terra got up from his knees and dusted himself off. Everyone’s jaw dropped, Terra was  _ not  _ the type to be or admit wrongdoing or admit his mistakes. Terra felt… Somewhat guilty that Eris left.

“Why do you say that commander?” Saturn asked.

“Because I made Eris leave!” Terra moaned, “Why did I ever do this?” Terra sobs.

“Commander we can track her down!” Saturn said.

“Oh yeah, we can!” Terra ran to the computer, nothing popped up.

Eris had officially been off the radar, hot tears sprung to his eyues. 

“What have I done?” He cried, he placed his hands in his face and cried..

“Well we got to make him feel better” Venus sighed.

“Actually, I think Eris does have a point there lad, you’ve only cared for Ra Moon and not her” Neptune said.

“I don’t  _ only  _ care for Ra Moon I also care for her!” 

“Better change that,” Mercury said.

“I will.” Terra said leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Eris wanderers endlessly on earth completely ignoring the looks she was receiving by many people although she was getting those looks she didn’t mind them. She was glad to be out of Terra’s hair. She was excited to be out free from the shackles of Terra, away from any wrongdoing. Terra had been a terror to her, she had stayed under his roof for the time being for what seemed like ages. She was free from him, she was excited that she was gone out from Terra’s nonsense.

“Good, I don’t have to worry about Terra.” Eris said.

“Oh really?” Sid a voice.

She turned around.

“Who the frag are you?” Eris asked 

“I’m busy right now, leave me be.” Eris said.

“Not too busy to be right here wandering around” 

Well this mysterious stranger had a point.

“Well, uh, I-- fine” Eris sat down and the mystery stranger smirked. 

“So what brings you to earth? Mystery stranger?” The mysterious person asked, Eris placed her knees to her chest.

“Well, the thing is… … Well, a friend is overprotective of me and my baby-- That is my Lord Ra Moon.” Eris said.

“Step back? Your Lord Ra Moon?” The stranger asked.  “Yeah it’s a long story.” Eris sighs at the stranger then sets himself on Eris’ shoulders smiling.

“Maybe you could tell me all about it my friend!” 

“Well, I-- wel he was dying and this was the only way I could save him…” Eris whispers.

Ra Moon kicks or bumps threateningly against Eris’ stomach.

“Are you okay?” The stranger asked.

_ “I don’t trust him, Eris”  _ Ra Moon bumps in morse code Eris backs up on instinct.

“Who are you?” Eris asks.

“Well, the thing is? I do understand that your stomach may be kicking in morse code, there’s nothing to worry about, I’m completely harmless.” The Stranger said.

“How can I trust you?” Eris asked.

_ “They all say that they are harmless but they attack on site.”  _ Ra Moon telepathically said he bumps when the bumps became extremely hard to deal with and Eris decided to leave so she should go back home, maybe-- No Terra would’ve won. She doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of winning, not at all. She didn’t want this to happen.

“Well thanks for listening stranger.” Eris said.

“No problem” 

She disappears somewhere where nobody can harm her or Ra Moon. She truly wanted to protect him due to love she felt for him. Whatever she did. She didn’t deserve it because Terra thought it’ll be a good idea to not even trust her but when the going got rough she could always return back to Terra. Nothing much will come of it but it's at least worth it. After a few days on the run. Eris returns to the ship. Terra welcomed her with open arms. He was truly worried about Eris and he hugged her.

“Eris I’m so glad you’re both back.” Terra comments.

“Sorry for leaving.” Eris mumbles.

“It’s fine, I guess I was being a little y’know, careless.” Terra sighs.

“It’s fine” 


	6. Chapter 6

Eris was in her 4rd trimester nearly full term ready to give “Birth” she had prepared the room for Ra Moon, she was excited to see him again. The whole up and downs were nuts. She dealt with Nausea, ConstantBack Pains and somewhat of mood swings. She then tried to grab something on top of a shelf.

“Here, let me get that for you.” Terra said. He got something off the shelf and Eris smiles.

“Such a gentleman.” Eris smi;ed.

“Of course” Terra smiles, and looking at her big belly made a frown.

“So, are you feeling alright?” Terra asked.

“I’m busy trying to cope,” Eris sighs.

“This has been the longest 9 months ever.” Eris said. 

“He could come, any day now.” Terra exclaims.

“Exactly, that’s why I’m going to the bathroom.” Eris said.

“Well, be careful” Terra quips.

“I will.” Eris said. She heads to the bathroom. She goes to the bathroom and during that time she gulped her water broke.

“F-Frag!” She screamed. Terra could be heard running towards the room in shock and after hearing Eris screams.

“Eris, are you okay?” He asked.

“Well, it's time” She weakly smiles. 

“Ok, alright,” Terra ushered her to the medbay.

“Aqua! It’s time!” Terra said.

“It is?” Aqua said.

“Yup, Eris, tell Aqua what are the contractions?” Terra asked.

“2 minutes.” Eris rubbed her tummy and breathes.

“Ow, this hurts badly.” Eris growns.

“Well Ra Moon is pushing out of your cervix of course its going to hurt.” Terra sighs.

“Ah sh- slag!” Eris groans.

“Don’t worry, almost ready give me a few.” Aqua sighs.

“Alright” Terra saiud. Aqua took awhile to get together but, he did get the towels ready, and the scissors hot water.

“Alright,, lets see, what I can do…” Aqua said. “Birth time.” Aqua added, holding close the towels, and placing everything on the table.

“Alright we’re ready.” Aqua said.

“Frag- this is gonna hurt, huh?” Eris asked.

“Oh ok yes.” Terra said.

“Alright push!” Aqua said.

“Ah!” Eris pushes. 

“Push” Terra said.

She pushes.

“Ah this hurts” Eris groans.

“I know it does but remember, to calm down.” Terra said.

“Just breath, and push, breath and push” Aqua instructed.

All was well the labor was going great until Eris groans.

“Eris, you’re doing great calm down sweetheart!” Terra rubbed her hand solemly sighing.

“This fragging hurts!” Eris groans.

“I know but doing this isn’t helping at all!” Terra said.

“Hold on! I see his orby little head!” Aqua said.

“Keep pushing!” Aqua added. 

Aqua puts on gloves to pull on his head.

“Ok, since I’m generous and don’t want you to suffer, I’m willing to pull Ra Moon out!” Aqua said, he pulled on Ra Moon’s head wailing could be heard.

“Are you sure you’re supposed to do that, brother?” Terra asked.

“He’s right, normally you only do that if the baby needs some type of support.” Venus observed.

“Relax, I’m being generous, Eris is already in constant pain so, don’t worry.” Aqua finally pulls out Ra Moon and cradles him.

“Here he is!” Aqua then washed him. Cut off the embolic cord, and covered him in blankets.

“Here’s Ra Moon.” Aqua gives her Ra Moon.

“My baby boy.” Eris mumbled. 

“He… is back…” Eris mumbled.

“He is a healthy baby boy.” Aqua said.

“Of course” Eris smiles.

“So is he going to grow up in a few years?” Terra asked.

“Maybve so, but legend says he willl grow up in a few weeks.” Venus said.

“And just, to think he’ll be older by then! My little boy!” Eris sobs. 

“Uh, he’s our creator, Eris” Terra said.

“Oh, Right.” Eris smiles.


End file.
